Lancer (Saison Series)
Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of Ritsuka Fujimaru throughout the Saison Series and is a side character and key piece of the mystery in Whatever You May Be. Profile Identity Lancer is a Counter Guardian, making him an improper Servant of sorts and therefore has no legend attached to his name that is widely known. His True Name is Yōsuke Emiya, the biological son of Hajime and Achilles Emiya who unfortunately died young during a school shooting, saving his classmates from harm but getting killed in the process. He is also the twin brother of Shirou "Junior" Emiya. Prior to the two parts of The Time that he appears in as a Servant, Lancer was a rather normal teenager, though had been diagnosed with a light case of Asperger's at a very young age, resulting in him being placed in a private school by his parents to ensure he learned in a comfortable environment. Because his mother was bedridden all the time at a hospital that was keeping her alive, Lancer really grew up without a constant mother-figure in his life, though he visited her when he could. With his father, an excitable and kind man, he never felt like he had the opportunity to say how he felt because Achilles wasn't someone he could relate to as easily as his mother and therefore began to experience heavily depressing thoughts, wanting to always be a good younger brother and not pile more work onto his father than he already had, seeing as the man had to work twice as hard to make sure they had enough money coming in to support the three males in the home and pay the hospital. Unfortunately, when he was seventeen, a group of men drove a car by his school, shouting protests against letting the Koreans mingle with the rest of the world (as Lancer lived in Korea with his family now) after the war years ago, and began to shoot at the school. Several students were outside at the time and ran inside, running for cover, and Lancer played a key role in saving the other kids. He would later be remembered for his selfless instinct to rescue others before himself and have a small stone in the path to the school with his name upon it and his heroic deeds. Though, this wasn't enough to get him to become a Heroic Spirit. The World simply took interest in him and he pleaded to be able to save more people, with his everlasting desire to rescue those who did not deserve an early end, like his mother, whom he knew was going to die young due to her unidentified illness. And with this, he became a Servant. Appearance The hilt of his sword is visible sticking out from under the robe through the opening down to his waist. Later, Lancer wears a white hakama, instead of the black hakama he wore when he was alive to kendō practice. Lancer wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about to mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black. Usually, his blade is not visible with this outfit on. His eyes are still a light blue and remain closed most of the time, though with a more muted silver blue compared to the vibrant and shining sapphire they were before. As noted by several of his classmates when he was alive, as well as some of his allied Servants under Ritsuka's leadership, he is a relatively attractive male albeit with a slightly off-putting aura. Personality Lancer's personality seems to have taken a dramatic turn from that of when he was alive; he becomes very sarcastic, using mock politeness to annoy others for enjoyment, rather than the soft-spoken, awkward, timid and kind individual he was before. He finds entertainment in toying with other's emotions and seems to have completely grown out of his previous case of Asperger's. He himself is quite perceptive and it isn't that hard for him to figure out what someone is thinking. After he was Summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru, he asks that the boy call him by his actual first name, Yōsuke, rather than his Class, Lancer. Relationships Shirou Emiya (Archer) Yōsuke met Shirou after he was Summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru, and recognized him immediately from the photos his mother had so fondly placed on her dressers and on the walls around the house. Though, he hates his grandfather for causing his mother such angst and sadness. Shirou himself doesn't know who Yōsuke is, and after realizing the man had been glaring at him whenever he got the chance, asked him why. Yōsuke revealed that he was his grandfather, and that he hated him for causing Hajime such pain. After hearing this, Yōsuke notices the guilt that Shirou has in his eyes and forgives him slightly, but saying that the man would have to earn his forgiveness. Yōsuke detests him. Ritsuka Fujimaru As Yōsuke's Master in both parts of the Saison Series, he becomes quite fond of the cheerful and bubbly young teen, always eager for adventure, stubborn and bold. Yōsuke felt slightly jealous of him, for being able to handle these situations with such ease, as if he had been doing them all his life, but he brushed it off. He was saving the boy the trouble of dealing with his opponents on his own by fighting with him. Yōsuke is very protective of Ritsuka, as he reminds him of Junior when the both of them were still together and much younger, and doesn't want any harm to come to him. He also uses his personal grudges in this; if Shirou were to come close, Yōsuke would immediately go on the defensive and glare at him until he left. Abilities Physical Ability Lancer is a rather tall and lanky individual, but his muscle is visible. As a Servant, his physical strength is not to be joked about, though he is on the weaker scale. He is able to lift a car with a bit of struggling, however it's minuscule, hard to notice unless one watches him careful. Because of his battle experience, Lancer is very flexible, able to bend and flex his body in ways that would otherwise be viewed as broken bones and dislocated body parts. Magecraft Lancer had a Water elemental affinity, and an odd inability to learn much Magecraft. Thusly, he was only able to make use of his self-developed Mystic Code, by manipulating the material of his sword's blade as it was imbued with Magecraft itself. He is also very skilled at sensing Mana and living creatures from very long distances, making him a very effective scout. Swordsmanship/Fighting Style Despite his title as Lancer, he possesses a sword rather than any form of spear. This is because his sword is able to change into any shape, and extend up to ten kilometers, allowing him to fit into the Lancer-class Servants well enough. He has not much chivalry but he is still a sportsman, priding himself in not kicking an enemy when they are down, and despite his mocking and snake-like ways of operating, takes his opponent's abilities into consideration and will never go all-out unless it is a knight who goes by the Knight's Code. Stealth Coinciding with his ability to sense Mana, he is also skilled at repressing his own, meaning he can very easily sneak through enemy territory and has been jokingly called "Assassin" because of his strange ability to make absolutely no sound as he moves. Noble Phantasms Sword Lancer's sword possesses no name, but on a whim he jokingly called it "Cloudburst" (土砂降り, Doshaburi), in effect naming it after the ability of Caster (Queen of Sheba)'s Noble Phantasm, shaping clouds, as he could manipulate the blade of his sword however he pleased. As a result, Cloudburst can take any shape as long as the mass is within a certain limit (this limit has not been identified). Eyes Lancer's hatred for the color of his own eyes was so deep it had turned them into a Noble Phantasm. When he was alive, an important part of his identity was how he always kept them closed. The rest of his family save his mother had golden eyes, while his were a vibrant, sapphire blue; he despised the color, he didn't want to be so different from his family. So, he hid them whenever he could, and he only opened them when he was experiencing extreme emotions. Because of that, whenever he opens his as as Lancer, he has the option to stun a single target unless they have a Magic Resistance rank of B or higher. However he can only use this ability so often as he voluntarily does his best to never open his eyes. He does not abuse this ability whatsoever.Category:Saison Series Category:Winter Solstice Characters Category:Summer Solstice Characters Category:Whatever You May Be Characters Category:Lancers Category:Counter Guardians Category:Emiya Family Category:Tohsaka Family Category:Liberated Characters Category:Wings: Hope Characters